The project requires the contractor to supply the following Proteins: (1) 200 mg each of three (3) purified recombinant human viral proteins produced in insect cells from HIV-l envelope gene fragments. (2) 5-10 mg of purified SIV envelope proteins (gp160 and gp41/32) suitable for animal vaccine studies. (3) Prepare and supply monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to three selected proteins.